


Texual Tension

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cos It's Me, F/F, Flirting, Maybe it's fluffy, Wrong Number AU, idk - Freeform, it gets awkward, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Please forgive that horrendous title! I'm so bad with titles.Basically, this is the Charlynch Wrong Number AU no one asked for.Featuring a sad Charlotte and a thirsty Becky.Enjoy!





	Texual Tension

Charlotte sighed and took another swig of the Chardonnay in the wine glass she'd been babysitting all night. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and focused her attention on the terrible yet, completely engrossing Lifetime movie she had been watching for the last forty-five minutes. 

All she wanted was a break from the madness that was her life. Her gym's business taxes were due, her father was off on a cruise to the Bahamas with some big-boobed bimbo who was spending all his money and her ex was getting married to the girl she was fucking when she was still with Charlotte. Charlotte flung the lilac colored envelope with the invitation in it across the room. “Fucking bitches”, she murmured and drank the last contents of her glass. Just as the leggy blonde leaned over to reach for the bottle to pour some more wine in her glass, her cellphone buzzed next to her on the ash grey sofa. She picked it up and spotted a text message notification. 

 

554-0965: Heeeey, you up? 

Charlotte furrowed her brow. She didn't recognize the number and also, no one was blinging her hotline at 23:37 at night. She rolled her eyes, but decided to text back. 

Charlotte: Think you might have the wrong number, bud. 

A few seconds later. 

554-0965: So this isn't Julie from Miami? 

Charlotte: Nope - think she may have given you a fake number. 

Charlotte grinned and put her phone back down, thinking that's the last she'll hear from Mr. 554. Her eyes darted towards her vibrating phone just half a minute later. 

554-0965: Wow- I can't imagine why the lass would do such a thing. Considering I'm such a catch. 

Charlotte snort-laughed, then out her hand over her mouth almost as to stop herself from making the, in her mind, atrocious sound again. She spent a few seconds thinking before typing. 

Charlotte: You're sending a classic fuckboy 'you up' text... You're not exactly a Prince Charming. 

The other number was quick to respond. 

554-0965: Girls love getting that text... Makes 'em feel special. 

Charlotte: No, it makes us feel whore-y and gross. You shouldn't send that. 

554-0965: Hmm... 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. What kind of response was that? 

Charlotte: What's on your mind, 554?

554-0965: So you're a lass yourself? Just me luck. 

Charlotte sighed and gave half a smirk. This was a really persistent and oddly infuriating individual. 

Charlotte: Yes, I am a 'lass'

554-0965: Alright. So you're home alone on a Friday night. You got nothing to do, nowhere to go and you're stuck texting with a complete stranger. Some lass you are. 

Charlotte did fill up her glass this time. She read the text message again. Yes, she was a but of a dullard, but most people were - they just went out to keep up appearances, to flaunt their make believe happiness on social media. All so they could appear happy. 

Another message popped up. 

554-0965: I was only joking - I'm sure you're great ;) 

The tall blonde smiled despite herself. 

Charlotte: Of course I am. I'm erect. 

Charlotte winced when she re-read the text. 

Charlotte: I meant 'perfect'!! 

554-0965: =D I do have that effect on people. 

Charlotte: It was the stupid auto correct, okay? 

554-0965: Auto correct or auto 'erect'? 

Becky had an ear to ear grin on her face. She enjoyed the unexpected banter with whomever she was on the phone with. She took a sip of whiskey then stripped off her black lace bustier and matching stockings - no use now, since Julie was definitely not showing up. 

The orange haired woman unceremoniously donned on an oversized grey T-shirt over her naked body. She fell down on her bed and looked at her phone. She picked it up from the dresser and unlocked it to find another text. 

Julie From Miami: You're insufferable. 

Becky: You say the sweetest things. 

Becky: How do I know you're not just playing me and that you ARE in fact Julie? 

A few seconds later. 

Julie From Miami: Seriously? You're still thinking about Julie? 

Becky grinned. Seems like the person on the other side wanted a bit of conflict. She took the bait - it was one way to spice up her Friday night. 

Becky: What's the matter, love? You want me to think about you instead? 

The phone buzzed almost instantly. 

554-0965: What's the matter, love? You want me to think about you instead? 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. This guy really made her feel like some frail little high school girl who had to think before she spoke. She found it annoying, but also, oddly titillating. 

Charlotte: Sure, whatever helps you ruin your sheets. 

She regretted sending that text almost instantly, but it was gone. Read almost immediately. 

554-0965: Damn... You sure now how to get a girl excited. 

Charlotte had to read the response twice. She was talking to a woman. Maybe that's why something about it felt familiar. Maybe that's why she'd been enjoying it as much. 

Charlotte: You're a girl? 

554-0965: Been one all me life, yeah. 

Charlotte was definitely intrigued. A woman, trying to get a random girl over to her house at this hour... She must be gay... And she must be quite something. So, the blonde felt frisky. 

Charlotte: Prove it. 

Becky sat up straight. She had to read the message again. She bit her lip, contemplating whether to send a picture or not. She opened the camera app and turned the flash on. She snapped a picture of her, bed hair and all and sent it to Not-Julie From Miami. 

Charlotte took a sip of wine and inspected the picture again. The first thing you noticed was the shocking orange hair. Then the eyebrows - the perfectly shaped eyebrows. But when the longer you looked, the only thing you really saw was her eyes. Her deep brown, emotive eyes. 

554-0965: Was it love at first sight or do I have to send another picture? 

Charlotte let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled when she texted. 

Charlotte: You look like a Disney villian. 

554-0965: Ouch - well, we can't all be erect, I mean perfect, like you. 

Charlotte read the text and quickly opened up her camera and took a selfie. She inspected the picture and decided it was terrible. She took another and cautiously pressed send. 

Becky took a last sip of whiskey and readjusted her pillows before pulling up the covers and sinking into her bed. She checked her phone and opened the picture. 

"Jesus Christ", she said and immediately put her phone down. She had a few glasses of whiskey that night, but she immediately sobered up. She checked the picture again, just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. But there it was - the proof that Becky had fucked up. 

This was Charlotte Flair - the owner of Figure Eight gym. The same gym she had an interview with for a trainer job on Monday. 

Julie From Miami: Cat got your tongue? Or... Fingers? 

Becky didn't know what to think or do. So she just put her phone underneath her pillow and tried to fall asleep. 

Charlotte had felt the feeling of rejection a few times before. The old "sorry, I'm straight" line she got from girls whose deal she had misread. But this was different. This was someone seeing her face and thinking, I want nothing to do with that. She felt her eyes burn with tears and she knew if she blinked they'd fall. 

"Fuck this", she said aggressively and picked up her phone. She called the number. It rang three times.  
She was taken aback when she heard an Irish accent. 

"Before you say anything - I just wanted to ap-"

"Fuck you, whoever you are. I will not let you treat me like complete shit. I mean, If you think I'm such a gross human being, at least have the decency to tell me". 

Becky could hear the hurt in the woman's voice. She wanted to clear everything up, but Charlotte had given her no chance. 

"It's not like you're that perfect, with your eyebrows that makes you look like a character on Orange Is The New Black."

Becky waited until Charlotte was done. Then she spoke. 

"I didn't text you back because... Because I saw your picture and I recognized ya. Charlotte Flair, right? I know cos, I've been following your gym's Instagram account. I'm on the shortlist for the trainer job and... Well, I suppose I was on the shortlist. The point is, I felt weird, about texting ya when I knew we'd meet on Monday and... I'm an idiot". 

There was a sobering silence that lasted long. 

"Well this has been... quite a night", Charlotte said. Becky could hear the fatigue in her voice. 

"I'm really sorry. It was not my intention to hurt you, Miss Flair. 

Charlotte smiled despite trying hard not to. 

"I'm going to sleep. You're going to sleep. When we wake up, none of this happened. It was all a very lucid dream. Monday you'll come for the interview with me and my HR people and whatever happens there, happens". 

Becky gave a grateful smile and relieved sigh. 

"Thank you, Ms Flair. Really. But... What if I don't want to forget everything?"

"What do you mean?", Charlotte asked, trying, but failing, to sound professional. 

"Well, if I could, I'd like to remember at least one thing from tonight". 

"Which is?", Charlotte asked icy. 

"I'm keeping the picture", Becky said with the smile almost audible in her voice. 

Charlotte gave half a smile. 

"Good night, 554". 

"Good night, Julie From Miami.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow - that got weird, didn't it? 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Drop a comment - I love getting those. Kudos if you feel like it. 
> 
> PS. Just got Tumblr, so look me up and we'll fan out together about Charlynch and WWE in general. You can find me at RileySav7.
> 
> PPS. I have no idea how Tumblr works.


End file.
